1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to polarized electronic components (e.g., inductors, capacitors, light-emitting diodes (LEDs), and integrated circuits (ICs)) and more particularly to an improved turning mechanism for the polarized electronic components.
2. Description of Related Art
Two techniques are typically used to package polarized electronic components as detailed below. The first one employs an arm to turn polarized electronic components to a desired direction. However, its cost is relatively high and maintenance is difficult. Moreover, repair time is relatively long if there are malfunctioned components to be replaced with new ones. This can adversely lower the yield.
The second one is done after the packaging. It rearranges those polarized electronic components not passing the packaging process due to reverse polarities. Further, they are conveyed to a next stage for packaging. The second one is not done sequentially, i.e., being disrupted. Hence, its performance is poor and it is time consuming.
Thus, the need for improvement still exists.